1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system and method for securely confirming performance of a task by a peer in a peer-to-peer network environment. More specifically, a system and method for verifying that a peer is a trusted peer using signed receipts in a peer-to-peer network environment are disclosed.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, to obtain anti-virus product updates and/or signature files, computers rely on a pull approach in which each client or server computer must retrieve the updated anti-virus file directly from a source via the Internet. For a computer network, a network administrator may allow anti-virus signature files to become out of date because there are simply too many clients on the network for effective management. Alternatively, the network administrator may schedule the clients to automatically pull the updated anti-virus file from the Internet when each client logs onto the computer. However, such an approach can result in a bandwidth crunch such as in the early morning work hours when most users log onto their computers.
Connections to the Internet from within an organization, particularly from a small to medium sized organization, may be relatively slow. For example, a small to medium sized business may share a single cable or DSL modem, a 56K modem, or an ISDN line. In contrast, in a typical work group interconnected via a LAN, connections on the LAN are generally much faster, the typical LAN being 100/TX (100 Mbps). Peer-to-peer networks thus partially address the need for efficient use of bandwidth and resources in a computer network.
In addition, some peers in a network may be restricted from accessing the Internet. Thus, various service providers on a peer-to-peer network may be requested to perform certain actions on behalf of other peers on the network, such as tasks that require access to the Internet. However, conventionally, any given peer on the network potentially may be able to specify that it is capable of performing the requested service while the requesting peer does not have a way to verify that the responding peer is trusted.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a system and method for an efficient and effective way for a requesting peer to securely verify that a responding peer is trusted.